comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-10-01 - The Boss's New Girl
The sun has fully set, and, Selina pulls her thief-goggles down over her eyes as a finishing touch. She walks over to the window, turns to her cats, "Alright, be good, while Mommy's out playing, hmm?" And, opening the window, making sure as always nobody sees her, she jumps across the building and lets her bullwhip fly out. She swings 'round the corner of one building, arcing upwards and lets the momentum carry her before releasing the whip and 'flying' forwards to land on the brickwork of that same building. Her claws dig in, and with a few effortless shifts, she's up on top of the building, streching out. "Now, then," she says to herself, "Let's see who wants to play, tonight." Robin was told where Selina Kyle's apartment was as it was now her task to head over there. Dutiful and good as she was when following Batman's orders there was a certain hesitance in being foisted off on someone else no matter HOW short a time it may be. She loitered. She may have gotten distracted at an arcade overhearing some talk from some gangs. And she may have lost track of time until looking up she realized the sun was setting. Ca-rap. Without wasting any further time Carrie had disapeared and Robin took to the rooftops racing toward the apartment she'd been told of while keeping to the shadows as she was taught. Just as she caught sight of the building in question she spots Catwoman emerging with a soft 'huh' of interest. It only takes a small change of her course to swing out toward that building using her own bat-grapple hook reeling her in. Lightly she lands on the tarmac of the roof with but a swoosh of her cape as she stands and turns toward Catwoman to say, simply, "Hi Ma'am." Okay. There's a greeting that Selina's never had, before. And likely, never will again. Even as Catwoman is fitting her bullwhip back onto her belt, she remarks, "As long as I can fit into this," she says, with a smile that's mixed between being somewhat insulted and somewhat humored, "I'm no Ma'am. Never will be. Let's get that straight, right off the top, shall we?" One affixed back to the belt, her arms move to cross over her chest, while she regards 'Robin' with a curious expression. Then, she saunters, in the way that only Catwoman can saunter, towards the girl and offers her hand, and a sly smile. "I understand you'll be staying around Gotham, for awhile." Robin simply offers Selina a smile which already proves she's not as much a fuddy duddy as the other Robins, or Batman himself. It's hard to see her eyes with that little domino mask in place if only for the fact that it was dark out. "Yes m... Mm." Carrie stops herself before saying it again. When Selian offers her hand she swings one gloved hand of her own out to take with a nod. "Long while, I expect. He needs the help though." Catwoman continues to smile that sly smile of hers, "Yes, he does," she agrees. She looks to the younger girl, "Catwoman," she helpfully offers. "Or Cat, if you prefer." Then, her eyes drift over the girl, thoughtfully. "Quite a mess he's made for himself, this time." Then, she shrugs one slender shoulder, "But, that's really what he's best at, most of the time." As if it were some great secret, Selina conveys, "Social interactions have never been his strong-suit," with a wink. "So, Robin. I'm told you know all about me?" Playful, and hardly insulted, she seems mostly curious. "Do tell." "Sorry, Cat, I'm not used to seeing you in your suit." Robin offers back only to withdraw her hand when it's released only to swing back to her side where it rests with fingers loose and open, as if she were prepared to make a grab for her weapons at any moment should the need arise. In spite of this clear alert posture she seems relatively relaxed. Shifting her weight to one foot her head tips in that direction causing her just-a-bit long hair to follow the motion. Like her costumed namesake she was very much a ginger-red. "Truth?" There's clear question in her voice only for her green eyes to dip down looking over Catwoman a moment. "Not sure that's the best to do. This isn't there after all. I'm not expecting things or people to be the same past the basics." "Ah. There." Catwoman seems to suddely connect the dots; the expression on her features suggesting she at least was breifed in part on where Carrie came from. "Right. So, he didn't -- ah," she says, making another connection. "So that's how you knew. Clever, girl. And I do like clever girls," she praises, warmly. Then, she turns and saunters to a large AC unit on top of the roof, to which she slides upon and sits with her legs angled, as if she were in the most comfortable chair in the world. "Fair enough, I suppose. I've heard of such things," she admits. "Never thought I'd be entangled in anything involving them, of course. But, here we are." A gesture, with an open hand, fingers splayed. "I'm sure he sent you here, mm? I told him I'd help him out. Would you like to take a view of the city? Or, shall we go in for cocoa and a movie, and a bit of getting-to-know-you girl time?" The options seem sincere enough. She's guessing Carrie hasn't had much time to be Carrie, what with being under Batman's thumb, and all. As things click together for Catwoman it's time for Robin to smile slyly in return. Rather than continue to stand stiff and immobile she turns toward the little shed that sat atop the roof meant for the elevator repairmen to have easy access. Leaning her shoulder into it she crosses her arms behind her neck with legs stretched out casually. "Yep. Reckon I am at that. He mentioned you briefly so it stood to reason some things were the same--And the Boss speaks loudest when he thinks no one's watching." Whatever that meant. The offer of girl time though causes her to pause looking... not quite conflicted but perhaps thoughtful. "Never been good at girl time, but it would be nice. Too many guys over there." Carrie Kelley also adds, "Boss doesn't want me patroling yet though so cocoa sounds good." "Short night, then. That's alright. I'm - flexible." If that were said to a male, that could've come off as flirtation. But, she skews it in such fashion as to be, rather, a joke with Carrie. Selina, at least, has a sense of humor. She nods in silent understanding of 'too many guys' around over at the manor, and hops off her perch, "Follow me, then." And, it's a short way back to the apartment, and in, quickly, through the window. And, while it's no Wayne manor -- Selina's place is -comfortable-. Quaint. Indulgent. Rich, soft carpeting. The sort of furniture one sinks into. Pretty objects (and, expensive ones) displayed, the majority of which are cat-themed in some fashion or another; the loft is something she paid a lot of money for. But it has the convience of being in the city. She streches, asks the girl, "You want to change? I'm going to get into something else. I've some things that might fit you, if you don't have anything with you. He did tell you you were staying with me for a bit, yes?" Robin follows easily into the apartment swinging her legs in through the window with a flexibility and agility all her own. Though she was young still there's clear skill there and obstacles don't seem like much to her. Once inside she's even polite enough to knock off any dust or dirt she might have on her boots to not smoosh it into that indulgently soft carpet. Looking up Robin grins, "Yeah. I don't have much yet though. I've been mostly borrowing t-shirts and pants out of one of the other's closets." Others. She knew there were 'other' Robins in the past, perhaps even currently, though they weren't there now. There were still clothes which Alfred had politely pointed out would 'at least fit' until something more suitable could be found. "Figure the Boss might want me to go shopping with you at some point, if it's not an imposition." Which is to say she knew he wasn't going to go shopping for girls clothes. Bruce Wayne shopping for a teenage girl would just be ALL sorts of rumor mongering right there. Standing again she reaches up to sweep forth a small shoulder-bag hidden beneath her cape--Enough for a few days worth of clothes if rolled up and packed tight which it seems it was. Right after that though she takes off a--Is that a Bat-Bow?--which she simply holds at her side while moving away from the window. "Where you want me, Miss Kyle?" Well they WERE in her house. "He won't have to ask me, I was already going to offer. At least with you, I won't have to pick out everything." She opens the door to a guest room, and gestures for the girl to follow. And, opening up the closet therein, there's some actual real teenage girl clothes. "I'm sure Cassandra won't mind. Have you met Cassandra?" That's another thought that moves into her head. But, the clothes clearly are made for a slim girl, with an athletic build. Nothing really 'pretty', no girly dresses or the like. But jeans, pants, shorts, a blouse or two - but mostly t-shirts. She pulls off her theif goggles, smiling still. "Selina. I'm not your teacher, Carrie. I'm going to go get changed. We'll meet up for cocoa in ten, mm? Bathroom's in there." She points. And yes, the guest room has it's own spare bathroom. It may not be Wayne manor, but she's certainly living in luxury, all the same. "Cassie was my first baby-sitter." This from Carrie as she reaches up to pull off the little fitted domino mask fixed over her eyes. For a moment she stops to fish into that duffle pulling out a slim case from which she slips wire-framed glasses. Nudging them on her nose she looks far less... Robin-y now as she grins toward Selina and the room offered. "I'll keep that in mind, Selina. Thank you." Bounding into the room she tosses her things toward the bed freeing her hands up as she moves to fish around in the closet. "Yeah I think we'll fit the same things. We're both kind of tiny." Even as she speaks her leg bends backwards for her hand to hook at her ankle to tug first one, then the other boot off. "Be out in a minute!" She calls out as she ducks into the closet further. "Take your time." She closes the guest room door behind her, and heads to her own room where a secret panel gives way not only to where she stores her Catwoman gear, but much of her thievery, her own little computer, and other things and such that the Catwoman needs to survive, and play up the double lifestyle. When she exits out of her own room, she's wearing a pair of perfectly comfortable silk pajama pants, and a billowy matching silk pullover that has japanese lettering on the back which translate (if one reads) literally into: I love Cats. She puts the kettle on for the hot water, for with which to make the cocoa, and then folds up, catlike, onto the sofa. As soon as she does, Isis - her all black cat, jumps into her lap and she begins to pet the friendly feline. Meanwhile, an all white cat with stark blue eyes peers down from the top shelf of the closet at Carrie, and asks, "Mrrrr?" Carrie Kelley jerks her eyes upward toward the cat that peers down at her only to smile broadly. In a soft, low voice she whispers up, "Hi sweetie!" to the cat only to reach a hand up slowly offering her fingers out. She doesn't reach for the cat's head or try to just reach in and pet though--She lets the cat come to her if she (or he) so chooses. "I'll be around awhile so let's be friends, 'kay?" Whether or not the cat allows her to pet it she draws her hand back after a minute to fish out a simple t-shirt, and what appears to be yoga pants or pajama pants. Either way it was suitable. Her suit is folded up carefully and tucked into her pack not wanting to leave it out as she strips down and swaps clothes quickly. Looking far more the normal girl now she leaves the guest room heading to the couch as well. "Oh, not sure if he mentioned... I'm Carrie Kelley," she offers out with a sheepish grin. The white cat seems content to follow Carrie out, as if it were not sure just yet what to make of the other girl that is not Selina or Cassandra, neither hostile or overtly friendly, just yet. Selina, on the other hand, grins, "Ah, I see you've met Momar. My little terrorist. This is Isis. You'll meet more, I'm sure, Carrie. He did tell me your name. And, where you came from. But, as you seem to know him well enough, he didn't tell me anything more. Care to fill me in? For starters, how old are you?" Padding barefoot through the plush carpet Carrie approaches the couch and Selina there. A hand is planted on the back of the couch only for her to swing her legs to the side vaulting it effortlessly so that her momentum swings her right into the seat with legs tucked to the side casually. It leaves a lap available for explorative cats if they so desire. A hand runs through her hair flipping it to the side out of her face as she grins. "Boss' been busy with things. No time. Doubt he knows himself." Clasping her hands together she loops them behind her neck sinking back into the corner of the couch to get a better look at Selina as she speaks. "I'm sixteen. Been with Him since I was thirteen. It kind of sucks starting from scratch with him but I know it'll take, in time. He hasn't fired me yet." Selina is, perhaps in many ways, Bruce's complete opposite. She seems relaxed, at ease, and almost revelling in the comfort, and company, taking it all in as one might a fine wine. "Interesting," she murmurs, head tilted as she pets Isis slowly. The cat on her lap purrs, rumbling contentedly. She points out, "We've plenty of time, now. An entire night. And I've got nowhere else more interesting to be. And about the only thing that will get me out of this sofa, now, is that kettle when it boils. You want marshmellows with it?" The cocoa, she means. "Tell me whatever you want to. I'm curious, certainly. But I'm not going to press for anything you don't think I should know." Carrie Kelley shakes her head slightly at the suggestion. "I... I'm here now. This is here. There's not much of 'me' to talk about. I have a history, sure, but it'll just sound like bragging or... Or something. I could claim anything and how are you or he to know if it's true or not? Besides," Carrie adds with a sidelong look as she starts to frown. "Can't get back. Family's back there... Doubt they've noticed I'm missing yet." They certainly hadn't in the time she'd been Robin. Carrie smiles again instead. "Marshmallows would be great." Selina seems to accept this, and Carrie's notation of her preference goes in perfect timing with the whistling of the kettle. She uncurls, letting Isis down who peers through bright green eyes at Carrie, almost aloof as if to suggest that Carrie is in /her/ house, and Carrie had best behave. Selina, meanwhile, gets to pouring, and mixing in the Godiva hot chocolate mix. With marshmellows in both cups. "Fair enough. But I didn't ask to know your history. I asked about -you-, Carrie." She's not offering up her own history, afterall. And she knows how painfull histories can be. "What do you like to do, when you're not working with - the Boss?" That? That statement right there she almost has to choke back a snicker. She's never heard Batman called that one, before. And it amuses her. Immensely. "I like horseback riding. He taught me. Reading. Video arcades. Like, the old stuff, the standing machines. There was this arcade..." Carrie trails off though it's not with a sad aire--if anything she's grinning. While being stared at by Isis she lowers herself down to be eye-level with the cat only to twist around in her seat so that she lays on her back with legs draped over the side of the sofa. Green eyes stare right back up at Isis, only for her to let her eyes lower slightly in a lazy, sleepy manner that cats typically did. What? Her? A cat person too? Perhaps. She certainly seems to be trying to win Isis over without being grabby like some people might. "Otherwise just hanging out with friends. School. Between school and the Sons I didn't have much free time. Nothing better, though, doing what we do." Carrying a tray of two mugs of steaming cocoa, with marshmellows, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies (store bought, but bought from a high-society bakery) Selina returns to the couch just in time to watch Isis move closer to Carrie and sniff her head, speculatively and then jump off the couch. Selina pauses at this, "Mmm. Isis is the boss, around here. I think she likes you. First time she saw Batman she tried to claw him." That still amuses Selina. She sets the tray down on the coffee table, and picks up her mug and a cookie. "We can do some of that," she agrees, cheerfully. "But after I take you shopping." "He gets that reaction from women a lot, I figure." Carrie grins at her own quip though it's honest enough given who they were talking about. Swinging her legs down again she sits herself upright with a quick swipe to her hair to smooth it out. "Cats usually like me. Most animals do, but means more when it's a cat. They make up their own minds." Leaning forward she reaches for the cocoa only to sit back holding it between both hands leaving the cookie untouched for now. Alfred had stuffed her full of cookies lately. "What about you?" "Me?" Selina almost-purrs, as she sips her cocoa. Still, the smile is quite self-indulgent. "I enjoy being Catwoman. Nearly every bit as much as I enjoy being Selina Kyle. Catwoman enjoys giving people their come-uppance, as well as - collecting odds and ends. Though, less so now than she used to." She gestures with a smooth, elegant gesture to the various jade, ivory, gold, figurines and statues about her expansive apartment. "I'm not quite like him. I play both sides of the fence, so to speak. The other freaks of Gotham don't quite trust me, sure. But neither do they think I'm entirely on his side. Gets me information, sometimes. Like where drug deals are going down. I may, or may not keep a little on the side, for my - efforts. Someone has to pay for this lifestyle, afterall. And, most of it goes to South America. For," she gestures to Isis. Then, setting the mug down, "Selina enjoys shopping. Throwing parties. Attending them. She likes horseback riding, too. Living life on the edge. Having - fun." And the evening goes on, until both girls retired for the evening.